2018 Bixby, Oklahoma Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = March 1990 Hesston Kansas tornado.jpg|image caption = The Bixby, Oklahoma EF5 crossing I-44.|date = September 11, 2018|times = 1823-2048|touchdown = 6:23 PM CDT|winds = 274 mph (recorded)|injuries = 1,969|fatalities = 24|damage = $5.94 billion (2018 USD)|areas = The areas of Tulsa, Broken Arrow, and Bixby, Oklahoma|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) 2018 Northeastern Oklahoma Tornado Outbreak}}The '''2018 Bixby, Okahoma Tornado '''was a deadly and catastrophic EF5-rated tornado that impacted the suburbs of Tulsa, Broken Arrow and Bixby, Oklahoma in the evening of Tuesday, September 11, 2018. The twister occurred exactly 17 years after the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks against the United States. Starting off as a rope tornado after touching down at 6:23 PM CDT, minor roof damage along with the tipping over of trees occurred. EF2 damage then occurred when dozens of mobile homes were flattened, killing 2 near Broken Arrow. While crossing I-44 as an EF5, multiple mobile radar trucks recorded wind speeds inside multiple vortices between 65 and 274 mph (104 and 440 km/h). At peak strength, the EF5 hit Bixby Central Elementary, destroying the school. When entering Bixby, 20 were killed when EF3 to EF5 damage was recorded to hundreds of homes, injuring a total of 251. Heading south out of Bixby, another 2 were killed along with 16 injured when 5 homes were destroyed. Another was injured before the tornado dissipated 22.8 miles south of Bixby at 8:48 PM CDT. In all, 24 people were killed, 1,969 more were injured, and $5.94 billion (2018 USD) in damages was done. Surveyors concluded with 274 mph winds, the width of the tornado reached 1.6 miles. Many experts compared this twister to the 1999 Bridge Creek-Moore and 2013 Moore tornado. The twister was also compared to the 2019 Bridge Creek tornado that would hit Oklahoma 9 months and 5 days later. As the 53rd confirmed F5/EF5 tornado in 2018 and the 45th in the US, the twister was definitely not the deadliest, but one of the most violent and costliest twisters of the year. The Bixby EF5 ranks 55th in either highest recorded or estimated wind speed and 12th costliest tornado ever verified. The NWS sent out multiple survey teams to survey the damage. The final rating stood at an EF5 and the path reached 86.31 miles long and 1.6 miles wide. Gallery Wedge ef5.jpg|The tornado approaching the east side of Bixby. Wray, CO EF5 Damage.jpg|EF5 damage to a home along I-44. EF5Moore2.jpg|EF5 damage to a farm in Bixby. Greensburg EF5 tornado damage.png|EF5 damage to a well-built, anchor bolted home in Bixby. EF5 tornado in Wichita Falls.png|The Bixby EF5 over a neighborhood in Bixby. 220px-F5 tornado funnel cloud Elie Manitoba 2007.jpg|The funnel cloud that would produce the Bixby EF5. 250px-Shelfcloud.jpg|The storm that produced the EF5. Indiana ef3.png|The tornado near Bixby. September 11, 2018 Tornado Outbreak Outlook (Hitman).png|The tornado convective outlook for September 11, 2018. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes